


Snake Charmed

by badideasthatshouldntbewritten



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Infidelity, M/M, Orochimaru's tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badideasthatshouldntbewritten/pseuds/badideasthatshouldntbewritten
Summary: Naruto decides he'll give making amends with Orochimaru a go.





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto thought himself a foolish man to so eagerly forgive a person because their sons got along well.

“You have a lovely family,” Orochimaru commented when the children had gone off to play with each other.

Hinata offered a wide and wooden smile, so upright and rigid that Naruto’s diplomatic training kicked in and he responded with a convincing, “thank you”.

Dinner went off without a hitch. Hinata’s cooking exquisite, Boruto and Himawari polite, Mitsuki a touch less odd than his parent while Orochimaru was only off-putting in a casual and harmless way.

The children hadn’t noticed it, anyway. Boruto was quite disinterested in Orochimaru. Himawari was as fascinated as she was with any guest that came and went. That led Naruto to believe it was just their history that caused him and his wife to be on-edge.

“Boruto especially,” Orochimaru continued after a lull. “He's the spitting image of you.”

Naruto opted for smaller smiles. “I hear that often.”

“I imagine you do.” Orochimaru addressed Hinata. “And Himawari, undoubtedly the daughter of a Hyuuga.”

Hinata wasn't privy to the same forced interaction Naruto had been as Hokage, and allowed for another painful lull in conversation by drinking her tea very slowly.

Naruto was left to pick up the slack. “Mitsuki is a very bright boy.”

“On track to surpassing me,” Orochimaru said in agreement.

Naruto sure hoped not. He smiled all the same. “Ever since our boys met, Boruto’s been so much more driven.”

“Mitsuki has also been focused since meeting your son.”

Naruto couldn't take much more of this. He drank, and was surprised when Hinata picked up the conversation.

“It must be hard as a single...parent.” Even Naruto heard how she'd hesitated reaching for the right word.

“He's very self sufficient and responsible, actually. He doesn't make me worry.”

“That’s wonderful. I wish I could say the same about Boruto.”

“He's a good kid if he's anything like his father.” Orochimaru winked and Hinata and Naruto shared a glance to console each other.

The night had ended with a whimper. The kids tired from playing, Orochimaru still composed while Hinata and Naruto were exhausted from games of pretense.

While Boruto saw Mitsuki out, Naruto saw Orochimaru to the door. They both stood, watching their children say their goodbyes.

“I apologize for the inconvenience.” Orochimaru addressed.

Naruto shook his head. “I didn't want any of our past to come back to these kids. I am sorry for us being so weird about it. I do thank you for reaching out to us and letting your son be a good friend to our boy.”

Orochimaru smiled. “I'd like to make my amends, if you let me.”

“It's not necessary-”

“Please.” No matter the softer features, the younger face, the intensity in Orochimaru’s eyes remained intimidating. 

Naruto cleared his throat. There was no reason to be scared of this man anymore. “What did you have in mind?”

“We'll go for drinks. Just reach out to me a day before you’ll have the time.”

Drinking with Orochimaru. Naruto could have laughed at the thought. “I'll try to clear out some time this week.”

“I look forward to it.”

-

Naruto dealt with the file and briefing of a missing nin. An official from the local academy sent a letter of grievances regarding funding now that the population of children grew. Shikamaru had fallen ill due to an unfortunate bout of food poisoning, which meant overlooking classified documents regarding foreign treatises had fallen on his shoulders. All while he had final say on the death penalty of a man indicted for killing prostitutes in the area.

He was an hour late for meeting Orochimaru for drinks and expected the man to be scarce from the bar they'd agreed on until he saw the sweeping black hair from the back.

He took a seat beside him on the counter. “I am so sorry.”

When Orochimaru turned to greet him, his cheeks and nose were ruddied. On such white skin, it took on the likeness of watercolor on canvas.

“You're the busiest man in the village.” Orochimaru regarded with a smile. “I’d anticipated you'd be late. I showed up a half hour past the agreed time, myself.”

“Oh,” Naruto breathed, relieved. “I'm glad you haven't been waiting too long then.” He hailed the bartender, ordered himself something with relatively low alcohol content to keep himself in check.

He caught himself staring. Something like alcohol allergy seemed so mundane for the likes of Orochimaru. But it was just the body that had it, Naruto had to remind himself. He couldn't forget the actual awe-inspiring terror the man wielded.

When the bartender replaced Orochimaru's glass, Naruto didn't miss orochimaru's fingers deliberately grazing over the other man's knuckles. Flustered, the bartender was quick to attend another client.

“I got started without you.” Orochimaru finally addressed Naruto's apology.

“You haven't hit the drinks too hard, I hope. You already look like you’ve had a few.”

“It all comes down to the vessel.”

Such a deeply impersonal word to refer to what he used as his own body. Naruto didn't want to expand on that line of thought. “How's Mitsuki?”

“He’s well. Training hard. Boruto?”

“Also well, but I wish I could say the latter. He got that from me.” He held the long-neck bottle between two fingers and nursed his drink. “It's that sort of thing that gets me worried, if he takes too much after me.”

“You're a good man,” Orochimaru offered.

Flattery coming from such a man sounded odd. “But the bad goes hand in hand with the good. I was reckless, I threw myself into danger, I had some pretty myopic goals at my expense and oftentimes the expense of my friends. All around that age. I almost died ten times over and if it wasn't for Kurama, I most certainly would have.”

“The circumstances were decidedly different.”

“I hope that's what makes the difference.”

“You managed to kick the habit of finding danger,” Orochimaru observed.

“I had to.” He met the other’s gaze. “The stakes are higher now.”

“To Parenthood.” Orochimaru lifted his glass in a mock toast and drank.

Naruto took a swig of his own and diverted. “How often do you make it out to town like this?’

“I stop in around twice a month, typically. I'm mostly self sufficient but it's small comforts that keep me coming back.”

“And what small comforts bring you back to humble Konoha?”

“Pastries. Soaps.” He tipped his shot glass slightly. “Alcohol. I can technically make my own, but I'm afraid my knowledge isn't as suited to crafting and cooking as it is other pursuits.”

“If anyone could, I'd think it was you.”

“With enough practice, of course, but I have neither the interest nor necessity to pick them up.”

“You aren’t ever worried when you come back?”

“The village has changed a lot. Nobody talks about who I am or what I did anymore. So many children were born after the war, so many people moved into the village who would’ve never heard my name. When I come to Konoha, I’m like everybody else.”

“Do you mind it?”

Orochimaru raised a brow, his lips stretched in a musing smile. “Why would I mind?”

Naruto shrugged. “I always figured you liked the reputation.”

“The reputation meant little to me. It was the power I cared about.”

“Comforting,” Naruto deadpanned and Orochimaru laughed.

“It doesn’t mean anything to me anymore, if it’s any consolation.”

“I still wouldn’t want to go toe-to-toe with you, if it came down to it.”

“Neither would I, for what it’s worth.” 

Orochimaru called for the bartender again who looked startled to be in the man’s sights and reluctantly slid over another tumbler. This time when removing the original glass, Orochimaru caught his wrist. Naruto thought to intervene when the bartender started, but he was fascinated by the very observance of the other displaying that he was, in fact, a sexual being. “You haven’t given me your name.”

“Makoto,” he hesitated answering. Orochimaru released his grip and Makoto quickly brought his attention to another customer.

The way Naruto saw it, he’d save the both Orochimaru and the bartender some grief by cutting in with, “You’re making him uncomfortable.”

Orochimaru tucked hair behind his ear. “Do you think it’s because he doesn’t appreciate my advances, or because he knows who I am?”

“He’s wearing a wedding ring.”

At that, Orochimaru laughed again. “Surely there is no greater testament to the sanctity and virtue of marriage than the great Seventh Hokage.”

Naruto sputtered on his drink. He had to become assertive, set his bottle down hard and looked Orochimaru dead in the eye. “I can put aside our differences and try becoming friendly for the sake of our kids, but do not pretend you know anything about my marriage.”

“Of course, my apologies,” was said disingenuously. He put distance from the conversation by calling for Makoto by name. When the man came, cautious and attentive, Orochimaru was more forward with his intentions. “What time do you get off work, and would you like company?”

He stammered something of a rejection, which Orochimaru looked as if he hadn’t felt the sting of it at all. He kept a small, placid smile. “I think he knows who I am,” he said finally to Naruto.

“Does that really work for you?”

“I don’t have the notches in my bedpost to prove it, but you’ll just have to take my word for it that it does. One of these days we can compare notes.”

Naruto felt himself wanting to the rise to the bait, but instead he drank steadily. Enough for a buzz, but he remained well and upright. Orochimaru had experience on him, and despite consuming significantly more, he held drunkenness extremely well.

The rest of the night had been drained of any animosity, Orochimaru mindful of breaching any lines and Naruto not allowing himself to feel any resentment. That was as good of a note as any for the two of them to leave the bar.

They walked together for a while, following far enough away from the street lights to see but not be seen.

“I thank you for the nice evening.” Orochimaru said just as they were about to part. Facing each other now, the glow of a red light from a shop sign lit the other’s features well. Down to the yukata, slightly opened on the chest. Red light played off the form of the collar bone, and Naruto reeled in a stray thought of how that light would look with it pulled open further. “You’ve become quite the conversationalist.”

“Stuffy meetings among the world’s elite means I pick up a vocabulary I wouldn’t have otherwise. Don’t get the wrong impression. I’m still stupid.”

“As always, your motivations remain simple.”

“I think life’s better that way. I saw it for myself, what happens to someone with such complex goals.”

After a beat, Orochimaru asked, “How is Sasuke?” and Naruto was a little surprised that it was so obvious who he'd been referring to.

“He doesn’t call often,” Naruto dismissed. Maybe he was drunker than he thought. His eyes flitted down to the collarbones again, now drumming up the phrase ‘compare notes’ and he found himself speaking before he really put any thought to it. “I had fun tonight. We should do this again sometime.”

The other looked quite surprised by the invitation. “Give me a call when you’ve got the chance. Enjoy your night.” With that, Orochimaru walked on without him.

When left alone, Naruto let out an exhale he felt like he’d been holding in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one asked for a multi-chapter Orochimaru/Naruto fic but here it is anyway. Jokes aside, I've been poking at this for over a year in various forms before I decided to sit myself down and really get to writing it. I love this ship for how terrible and improbable it is and that's what makes it so fun for me.
> 
> So, thank you for reading. I'll be slow as fuck to update because my life is a mess but I'll have you know the 3/4 of it is finished.


	2. Chapter 2

The scope of how foreign influence had opened up Konoha became apparent in sites like these. An open air restaurant, tables separated by curtains for a semi-private dwelling. The tables lined with cushions for the guest’s leisure, hostess showing them they could lay or sit upright if they so wished. There was a button for any services required, but in the meantime she started them off with a complimentary beer and allowed them the space to look through the menu.

It was hot that night, the fluorescent lights above their eating area bright and strong. Naruto had his sweatshirt unzipped halfway. He noticed Orochimaru mildly flushed from the heat, a more conservative red dusting his cheeks.

For a while now, he’d been curious on whether the body was male or female. It seemed stupid as the voice was a dead giveaway, but he imagined breasts on the man and his eyes were glued to his chest when Orochimaru opened his yukata a bit. It didn't make it past the expanse of the collar bones and tops of the shoulders.

“I think they put you out here to sell cold drinks. It’s a sauna.” Naruto completely unzipped his jacket now, hoping he’d planted a subliminal suggestion.

“It seems to be the way business is conducted these days.”

“It feels like it's always been that way.”

“I imagine you've been too preoccupied to really take in the gradual change. We didn’t have this sort of economic surplus when I was young. There were many orphans and widows struggling for survival. Things were starting to change as you were growing, and it was a domino effect after the war.”

“I wasn't completely blind to it. I've noticed how the manufacturing side has changed our economy.”

“It’s a different world now,” Orochimaru agreed. 

“Why not be a part of it?”

“Aren’t I?”

Naruto followed the movement of Orochimaru tying up up his hair, pulling black ribbon from his wrist to keep it up. Exposing more of his neck, where cloth had slid off the shoulders. He dragged his eyes up for eye contact to address the question. “What if I said I had a job in line for you?”

Orochimaru laughed. “So this is what all these dinners and meetings are about? Warming me up to come under your watch so you can keep your tabs on me under the guise of a job.”

“I hadn’t thought that far, actually. That would’ve been a good idea.” Now Orochimaru opened the cloth further, dropping it down his shoulders and just far enough down his chest to affirm, yep, male pectorals. Lithe, but undoubtedly male. “The job offer was a lie, I was just seeing if you’d bite.”

“And if I’d accepted?”

“I’d have come up with something for you to do.”

“Maybe I was too quick in attributing any genius to you.”

Naruto grinned. “Shikamaru is to credit for the majority of my decisions as hokage.”

“I’m not surprised.”

He imagined in another life, those nipples were a light brown. On Orochimaru they were dusted gray. Found it difficult to maintain eye contact, but they weren’t talking at that point. Orochimaru preoccupied with his cold drink. Still surprised the way the man flushed under the heat.

“All joking aside, having you work with me can only be a plus. No matter what you’d do, you’d do it well.”

“A personal offer to work with the hokage.” He appended a short chuckle. “An honor.” The smirk he wore soft, and further yet Naruto dared to label it enticing. He followed with, “Given my history with hokages, I think my presence at the office would be inappropriate.”

The unpleasant made known again, and suddenly being brought to remember Hiruzen Sarutobi had him clutching his menu. “Yeah.” Tightly, he added. “You know what you want?”

“I do.”

Naruto nodded and pushed the button that called on their waitress. Their orders for food and drink were taken. He’d hope that put some distance between their dinner and his discomfort, but once the waitress had taken off it seemed all the more stifling.

“The old man was your assigned sensei, right?”

“He was.” Orochimaru looked unaffected at being addressed by the matter.

“Ah.” Naruto felt the question press to the forefront of his mind, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak it.

That commanding intensity seized his attention. “I don’t expect you to forget it, or forgive me and I will not insult his memory by making excuses for myself. The pain I had brought this village was unwarranted, and I deeply apologize.”

Naruto would forgive him. He already had. He’d forgiven worse, and like any of the other wayward souls he was drawn to this was like a moth to a flame. Ultimately, he sighed. “I don’t want you to apologize to me. You don’t need to. I do hope if you ever decide to make yourself part of the village again, you apologize to the many, many people you’ve wronged here.”

Orochimaru bowed his head. Naruto took it as a silent, solemn gesture of understanding and promise.

“Despite everything,” Naruto wished greatly to interrupt the stifling mood. “I want you to be a friend to me.” He offered a tenuous smile.

“Then I will be a good friend to you. And you to me.”

“You can bet on it.” Naruto sat more easily now that the ice had melted. “You know, it’s hard to ever get rid of me once I decide someone’s close to me.”

“Then I have no choice but to allow you to get close.”

While that was probably some weird Orochimaru-ism, Naruto found himself captivated all the same.

They’d eaten. The restaurant hadn’t advertised how spicy the brunt of their dishes were, and the outdoor heat and fluorescent lighting were damn near suffocating. Naruto’s sweatshirt had come off in full, and Orochimaru had opened his Yukata completely. Capsaicin did its part in bringing more color to the other’s face. His lips in particular, reddened from the spices and glossy after repeated sips of water to cool his burning mouth.

At one point, Naruto had to calm himself down when Orochimaru had grabbed an ice cube and swiped it slow along his bottom lip.

He spoke mostly to distract himself. “I should visit one of these days.”

“I'd love to have you.”

Those words made Naruto want to visit that night, but they'd settled on an ambiguous 'sometime in the near future’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter has sex for those wondering about the explicit rating when nothing has happened


	3. Chapter 3

The next time he saw Orochimaru he’d been on his way back from a meeting with the raikage. He’d called, of course, asked the man if it was alright to stop by on such short notice and Orochimaru agreed.

He was greeted by no one upon approaching the hideout. There was a note by the entrance, telling him to come in and gave directions to Orochimaru’s probable whereabouts within the lab.

He didn’t expect to be led into a bedroom. He expected much less for the bed to be populated by a plus one. A sleeping man, nude, sheet halfway covering a thigh but Naruto saw the man’s balls before he even saw his face. Orochimaru, awake and loosely dressed in a short silk robe, was reading a novel but had regarded Naruto with a small smile upon appearing in the doorway

He got out of bed, motioned Naruto to follow and now with the man standing before him, Naruto could see just how short the robe was.

“Sorry about my guest.”

“It was short notice. I should have called you yesterday.” He kept his eyes on slender thighs. “I didn’t think I’d have time to spare, though.”

He was led up to a kitchen, offered a chair while Orochimaru began fixing tea.

The man’s back was to him when he reached toward the taller cabinet, on the tips of his toes. The robe shifted up with his now extended body, exposing a good portion of the man’s ass. Naruto breathed out slowly, but kept his eyes peeled for another sight like it.

None like it, however. After reaching for the cups, he emptied the kettle. Orochimaru took the chair beside him and had the heel of one foot perched up on his seat. His legs were drawn together, keeping anything from being exposed.

“Who’s your friend?” Naruto asked to make conversation, otherwise he’d have openly stared at the long, bare legs.

“He’s from overseas, scouting the area for his company. He initially offered to buy my land.”

“He got sidetracked,” Naruto commented, not without humor.

Orochimaru smiled. His eyes swept down to his own legs and Naruto followed their drift. He shifted a leg outward, just a bit, enough to frustrate Naruto but he bit back his noise of protest.

“We discussed it over tea last night, just as we are now.” Orochimaru tipped his cup slightly. “I refused his offer, but he stayed for company. It’s not often I entertain foreigners, you know. One thing led to another.”

“As they do,” Naruto cut in, eyes struggling not to dart down again. A leg extended, Naruto couldn’t help but follow it as it came closer. The ball of his foot and toes landed straight on his crotch and pressed in lightly.

“As they do,” Orochimaru affirmed, a small quirk of his brow in invitation.

The stunning realization came to Naruto that he was an absolute moron and Orochimaru had been working up toward this for a while, and now he was ensnared and horny, with a foot massaging his groin in small circles. Arousal was poured into his body like a broken tap, and his head sure was swimming in it.

“Your chakra feels thicker,” Orochimaru commented, punctuated by a slow slip upward of his foot that followed the line of Naruto’s now burgeoning semi.

“It’s Kurama’s chakra,” Naruto explained breathlessly. “It gets stronger when I’m,” he struggled on a word to not sound too interested. “Stimulated,” he said finally.

Orochimaru raised a curious brow, pressing in a little once he managed to feel for the head of the cock. “Is this why you take other lovers?”

“Don’t speak like you know the situation,” Naruto warned weakly, hips pressing in a bit. “That’s half of it.”

“And the other half?”

“My wife can’t keep up with my libido. She lets me take male lovers only.”

“Hm,” Orochimaru retracted the foot. “Would you like me to be one of them?”

“Yes,” Naruto rasped out immediately.

Orochimaru giggled, something triumphant and throaty. He stood, pulled Naruto by the wrist and they headed back down.

“What about the other guy?” Naruto whispered as they headed down the hallway.

“Oh, he’s swell. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

Naruto watched, Orochimaru with a knee up on the bed, finger tracing down the sternum of the man’s chest to gently wake him. Eyes drew open slowly, a sleepy smile to greet the day.

“I’ve got company.” Orochimaru nodded his head toward Naruto.

The man raised his eyebrows after giving Naruto the once-over. “Threesome?” He asked hopefully.

“It was fun,” Orochimaru squeezed the man’s chin in hand. “But you’ve gotta get going.”

He made a small groan, but complied. Stood, dressed and winked at Naruto on the way out.

Now alone, Orochimaru was not bashful when removing the robe. He leaned back, let it slide off of his shoulders and onto the floor, full front naked. Half-hard, stood in place for a moment to let Naruto look. He’d only recently got a sense that the man was so sexual, but seeing it in living color was fucking with his head. 

He waved Naruto in his bedroom, sitting back in bed. He put up a hand to halt Naruto when he tried to join him. “I want to watch you take your clothes off.”

Words like that could kill a man, Naruto’s body already absurdly hot at the sight and situation Removing first his jacket, then pants, not missing the way the other admired his body. “I don’t just sit around in the office all day.”

“Certainly not,” Orochimaru agreed with a short nod and a small smile.

Then boxers. Already hard, already straining, but he observed how Orochimaru surveyed his erection and approached the bed. He knew it was ample, he just wanted the other to say something about it. “Well?”

“Wow.”

“Is that a good wow, or a bad wow?”

Orochimaru’s smile shifted in that way where he knew exactly what Naruto was up to, but humored him anyway. “Good wow.”

He somehow knew he could trust Orochimaru’s word on it. He got a knee up on the bed, Orochimaru instructing him to lie back while he inched downward They didn’t do much by way of kissing, just one wet, albeit slow kiss. The curtain of black hair brushed against his cheeks.

When the broke off, he watched the top of the man’s head descend on him. He caught the brief smirk before that terrifying tongue wrapped itself over the head of his cock. After a few seconds of the warm wet wriggling he thanked his lucky stars for the other’s more unique endowment.

The tongue had retracted without loosening up on him, until it was brought into the hot mouth. Lips closed around him halfway down the shaft. He sucked, tongue doing incredible things Naruto wished he could see.

But what he could see was how the other’s arm was angled and reaching back, presumably fucking himself open with his fingers.

“I want to see you finger yourself,” Naruto urged, and was pleased when the man lifted his mouth off but kept the tongue tight around the cock head. Orochimaru drew up on his knees and gave Naruto a proper look.

The sight was wild, somewhere between nightmare and sex-addled fever dream and every previous bad experience with that tongue had been quickly forgiven.

He removed his tongue, and Naruto watched with fascination as it opened a drawer and curled around a bottle of lube and a condom within the nightstand. He dropped it on Naruto's lap, and like an elastic band his tongue snapped back into his mouth. “I'll start on top. Lube up.”

Naruto handed the bottle back and Orochimaru made quick work of rolling on the condom and slicking himself. When he gave the go ahead, he was pushed down on his shoulders and the other straddled his stomach, lifted his ass and scooted back.

He reached behind him, holding the shaft steady when he lowered and impaled himself on Naruto’s cock. The man mind blowingly tight even considering whatever business he’d gotten into the previous night.

The man rocked on him, and Naruto bucked up, hands clamped on the thighs to either side to keep him steady. “You alright?”

Orochimaru sighed, settled with a shift of the hips. “I'm alright.” He rocked again, lifted himself off and lowered himself again. A moment's pause, a lean for a brief kiss on the mouth between them and Orochimaru started grinding down on him in earnest.

Kissing on his neck, behind his ear, Naruto did all he could to not just bear down and fuck the other the way his own body was telling him to. But Orochimaru was no slack. He kept up a good rhythm fucking himself, was attentive and all-consuming. Something about powerful people wound Naruto awfully tight and the coming words were what caused him to snap.

“Let's switch,” Orochimaru whispered into his ear. “Whatever way you want me.”

Every which way he could, came to Naruto's thoughts but he couldn't do it all at the same time. “Your back,” Naruto said through a quiet groan. “Let me do the work from here.”

Orochimaru lifting off him even temporarily was mournful, but the man on his back with spread thighs inviting him, well, that more than made up for the brief loss of contact.

He scooped an arm beneath Orochimaru’s back, lifting the ass level to his crotch and he lined himself. Pushed in slow until he was seated deep and gave several savoring thrusts just to feel the man around him.

He held tight and started with more oomph behind it, sound of the skin of his thighs slapping the skin over the other’s tailbone satisfying to that dark part of him that wanted to destroy the man this way. 

His blood pressure was rising a little more every time he slammed home, but Orochimaru was taking it like a fucking champ. His eyes lidded, mouth curved upwards into something like a smile that was marred by all the sounds Naruto was pounding out of him.

That was it for him. A few more hard thrusts before he nestled deep when he started coming. He felt like falling on top of the man, but kept himself up and revelled in that post-orgasm cooldown of his tired body, enjoying the way the man tightened and twitched around his shrinking cock. He felt like kissing now, planted another wet one square on the other’s open mouth.

With Orochimaru still below him, he scootched back and laid between the man’s thighs. His mouth was tentative, because performing oral on someone with that kind of inherent ability seemed suddenly daunting He looked up, to see Orochimaru had propped himself up a bit on the pillow and wore an expression that was warm and inviting. Still intimidating yet and Naruto doubted he would ever be able to shake that association.

He sucked, and Orochimaru delved a hand into his short hair and patted his scalp, down the back, just above the hairline on his neck and he pushed gently as indication.

Naruto let out a grunt of understanding and opened the back of his throat, shifting so he took the other down to the hilt. Naruto wondered how it would look to an outsider, the hokage deep-throating a great menace of Konoha’s.

Orochimaru didn’t moan, but he made pleased, deliberate hums. Naruto pulled back, lips tight on the head of the cock as he sucked lightly.

He carded fingers through Naruto’s hair. “I didn’t think you’d be good at this.”

That made Naruto feel a little better, encouraged him to suck a little harder. His eyes swept up again, meeting the other’s. Drawing his pointer and middle finger together, he slid up Orochimaru’s thighs. He was still slick from lube, and Naruto pushed the fingers in and hooked upward.

That moan didn’t sound so deliberate. He took Orochimaru deep again, swallowed down to tighten his throat. Fingers eased in, pulling up and out.

“I’m close,” he warned. Naruto nodded with a small jerk of the head, lifting off with a final suck and lick to the head while withdrawing the fingers he’d been using to stimulate. The hand secured on his shaft moved upward, thumb massaging the head and with a twitch, semen dribbled. Naruto closed his hand partway over the slit, catching it in his hand before it spurted up to his face.

Orochimaru grabbed the tissue box on the bedside nightstand. “Don’t worry about the sheets. I was planning on changing them anyway.”

Good. Naruto couldn’t keep the load in his hand if he tried. He’d grabbed a couple of tissues and cleaned off his fingers first before carefully peeling off the condom. He tied it into a knot, rolling over and tossing it into the trash bin beside the bed. He scooted up to be face-to-face with the man and laid on his side again. Orochimaru’s hair spilled black across both their pillows and Naruto suddenly felt like tugging on one of the ends, but he restrained himself.

A moment of comfortable quiet passed, and then Orochimaru started up the conversation. “That is some startling potency.”.

Naruto nodded. Now he couldn’t help himself and reached out to scoop up some of the hair to curl around around his fingers. “You kept up well. Even seasoned shinobi have trouble when I get into it.”

Orochimaru hummed, but Naruto detected some smugness. “Is that right?”

“I have to be careful when having sex.” He uncurled the hair, dragging his fingers down through it to make sure he hadn’t tangled it. “I don’t usually do penetrative sex before cumming once first. I’m actually surprised I didn’t hurt you.”

“You aren’t the first jinchuuriki I’ve slept with, you know. I knew what I was getting myself into.”

Naruto sat up a little, attentive at the proclamation. “What’s the story there?”

“When I left Akatsuki, I was aware of the active jinchuuriki at the time.” He’d matched the posture for the most part, sitting straighter against the headboard than Naruto. “It was one of those things where I just had to know what it was like. You’d have been surprised how in-depth we’d get at Akatsuki, it wasn’t unusual we monitored a target to the extent where we’d know about their intimate lives and habits. That’s how I tracked him to a brothel.”

“And?”

“Well, he was a young man with little money. So, when I told him no charge, he was quite eager. Ultimately, he didn’t have quite the same control that you do.” He’d held his own hip. “I came away with a dislocated hip.”

Naruto’s brows shot way up. “Really?”

“Yes. It was great up until that point.” Orochimaru laughed. “Our tea’s probably gotten cold by now.”

“A cup sounds good right about now.”

“Let’s head back upstairs then.” Orochimaru stood first, and Naruto watched as the man threw his robe back on without bothering to tie it closed and he was quick to his feet to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to evoke the image of orochimaru's tongue doing it's thing but that thing would be a godsend in sex no matter how you slice it.


End file.
